Panels are used in various furniture at home or in the office, tables are most common furniture, table panel are usual panels. Early table tops are made of wood, for example, wooden boards, fiber boards and chipboards. For these table tops made of wood, on one hand, cutting wood is recently limited that it reduces the usage of wood, on another hand, the wood is limited in the usage range due to some defects itself, for example, a table top made of medium density fiberboard is heavy to move, or a tablet top made of chipboard is easy to damage due to its weak strength, wooden table tops are weak in moisture resistance, inconvenient in cleaning, high in cost. Another kind of early table tops are made of plastic, however, the solid plastic boards are very heavy to move, so that they are rarely used.
To solve above problems of table tops, the applicant designed a suction plastic table top. The suction plastic table top comprise a panel and a bottom plate made by plastic suction method, the bottom plate is disposed with a plurality of raising to support the panel, the plastic bottom plate is adhesively connected to the bottom surface of the plastic panel by glue, the periphery edges of the plastic bottom plate and the plastic panel coincide to be an entirety by glue. Although the table top composed of panel and bottom plate is hollow, it has well strength.
During manufacturing large plastic panel, the plastic suction mould has to be disposed with vents, so that the heated softened plastic panel is sucked to the mould, following is cooling forming. Therefore, the plastic panel has vents marks at the time of forming, thus making the surface of the plastic panel rough and uneven, the panels are not attractive enough.